The Rebellion
by aly-hungergames
Summary: The sequel to "The Quarter Quell"! Katniss, Posy, Finnick and Beetee have being rescued and Peeta, Johanna, Enobaria and Annie have being captured by the Capitol for over a month. District 12 is gone & they live in District 13. A rebellion is unfolding that leads loads to their deaths and everyone must fight. . . even if it means the loss of personal cost. Nothing goes as plan!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**

**This is the sequel to my story "The Quarter Quell". My first story didn't get a lot of reviews or reads so I'm hoping that with this story it'll help my first book. If you would like to understand this story more than I suggest you read my first book with only 18 chapters. I apologize for all the errors but hey, I'm human, we all make mistakes. I think that's everything so enjoy this story and please read my first book! May the Odds be Ever in your Favor!**

The Rebellion

Katniss's POV:

The ash spreads around as I walk through the ruins of my district. Tears build up in my eyes as I know this is all m fault. I kick burn wood out my way and jump over citizen's bones. I'm glad that not all of them are small, as in children's bones; even though I found a couple earlier. I happen to find Lady and Buttercup's bones lying down by the ruins of my Victor's house. The bakery where Peeta's family used to work in is completely destroyed. I walk past my old house in the Seam. Gone. I catch Posy standing in front of her house throwing burn wood out of her way; searching for something. I walk up to her and put my hand on her shoulder as she stands back up with a stuff bunny covered in ash.

"Are you okay?" I ask softly.

"Why should I be?" Posy says as she turns around and looks up at my eyes. "This is all my fault."

"No it's not." I say. "It's mine. If I hadn't blown up the force field. . . they all be alive."

"They could've let us come back here sooner." Posy says as she seems to start to cry. She walks away from me and almost trips on rubble. She's right; District 13, where we live now, could have let us come back here sooner bu they wouldn't let us. That is until Plutarch backed us up and they finally insisted we go. It has being a month already and the Capitol searches for us. In a month, all we've done is try to heal ourselves. My hair has grown longer but I got it cut and I've grown inches; I'm almost as tall as Finnick and Posy is 5'5'. We both walk to where the hob used to be. We find the ruins of the Justice Building, houses, orphanage, and the train station. Me and Posy walk back to the Seam where the hovercraft is parked and Gale waits for us.

"Better now?" Gale asks us. Me and Posy nod without making eye contact and walk inside the hovercraft. My head spins and I hold on to the railing.

You okay, Katniss?" Posy asks me as I feel her hand with the bandages around her wrist, on my shoulder.

"Just lightheaded again." I say. I clutch the back of my head where Johanna had knock me down in the games.

"Come on." Gale says as he grabs me by my elbows and drags me inside to a room where a TV hangs on the wall, seats and a couch that sits against of a window. Gale sits me down on the couch and Posy drops herself next to me and lies down her head on the side of the couch. Gale sits on a chair across from us.

"Is it really that bad down there?" Gale asks us.

"You were down there, you saw, Gale." Posy says.

"But I didn't explore like you did, Posy." Gale says.

"You still saw." Posy says almost in a whisper.

"Whatever." Gale says as he rolls his eyes.

"It is bad." I say.

"It'll be okay. They're were a lot of survivors." Gale says.

"Like 30% out of 100." Posy says as she lifts her head and rubs he wrist. At least her arm is okay. They took her off the sling about 5 days ago a long with Gale but her wrist wasn't completely healed so they covered it in bandages. Posy told me that she broke her arm when she and Finnick were attacked by beasts in the six to seven section at the arena. I was told that tomorrow were going to see the games so Posy will gain her memory back. Deep down, I don't think that's a good idea but Posy keeps insisting.

"Better than nothing." Gale says.

"Now I can say 'Whatever'." Posy says as she rests her head back on the side of the couch again. Gale rolls his eyes at her with a playful smile that lifts up my moods a little. I look out the window and notice the hovercraft is already moving.

"Do you want to stop at District 5, Posy?" Gale asks her. "I could tell the driver now." Posy shakes her head as I see tears starting to form on her eyes. She lifts her knees up to her chest and buries her face in them; she holder her knees tighter with her hands, I'm afraid she'll get bruises.

"Why don't we see what's on to change the subject." Gale says as he reaches for the remote.

"What could possibly be on that'll change our minds?" Posy says not looking up; her voice coming out in a muffle.

"Why don't we take a look?" Gale says as he turns on the TV. I swing my legs on top of the coffee table and watch Gale as he changes the channels. I look up at the screen and see Caesar and Peeta but Gale changes he channels fast.

"Go back!" I say quickly and he does. Caesar and Peeta fill the screen and my heart falls at the sight of him. I miss him so much. I sit up right and Posy peeks from in betwene her arms and I can see her eyes shining gray and the rest in red. The sounds of millions of cheers and people clapping comes from the screen and Caesar smiles and greets the Capitol.

"When was that?" I ask.

"I guess last night." Gale answers as he swings his legs on top of the coffee table and crosses his arms. Posy rests her head on her arms from on top of her legs. We all stare at the TV as Caesar starts asking Peeta questions. It surprises me that he doesn't show any sings of agony of torture, sadness nor hurt. Nothing. He seems healthy.

"Welcome back, Peeta!" Caesar says excitedly.

"It's good to be back here, Caesar!" Peeta says with a smile.

"Now, we would like for you to clear all of our minds. What happened, that last night in the arena?" Caesar asks. Peeta hesitates but answers.

"Everyone had plans. Different. The arena was like being locked in a jail cell filled with ticking sounds. . . being promised that every hour there's a horror. It was all jungle and wet. In the arena, with innocent people and people that you love makes it worst. Those who want your blood to be your final reality, you know you are going to have to do some killing. It costs you your life. Everything you are." Peeta says softly. A hush of silence falls through the room and Peeta stares down at his dress shoes.

"And your plan was to save Katniss." Caesar says softly. Peeta nods and looks back up at him and then out to the public.

"But I shouldn't have separate!" Peeta burst out. "Because of that I lost everybody. Beetee, Finnick, Posy and Katniss. I lost my child." he stares at the camera.

"I loved her, and my child. They all rest in heaven now." Peeta says softly into the camera and looks back at Caesar. I look at Gale and he just rubs his arms and Posy stares at the screen in confusion.

"What abut your mentor, Haymitch Abernathy?" Caesar asks.

"I should have never trusted him." Peeta says. I haven't seen Haymitch around lately, but when I do, I see the claw mark that I left on his face when I attacked him the day I woke up after being rescued from the arena along with Finnick, Beetee and Posy. Peeta, Johanna and Enobaria have being captured and we've heard that they've captured Annie also. Annie Cresta, Finnick's only true love.

"I'm very sorry for your losses. We all are." Caesar says and puts a hand on Peeta's shoulder.

"Thank You." Peeta says.

"Are there any final thoughts you would like to point out there?" Caesar asks.

"Let's not fight one another. War, not the best choice. Lower your weapons, there not many of us to fight and it'll all be over." Peeta says to the camera.

"Are you calling for a cease-fire?" Caesar asks Peeta.

"Yes, I am, Caesar." Peeta says.

"Well, thank you for joining us, Peeta." says Caesar as he shakes Peeta's hand.

"Thank you for having me, Caesar." Peeta says.

"Peeta Mellark!" Caesar yells into the crowd and cheers answer back from the audience. Peeta walks off the stage waving and the screen is changed to turns off the TV and we stay in silent. Posy buries her head back in between her knees and sobs escape from her once in a while.

'He thinks we're all dead?" I ask. Gale shrugs and Posy lets out another sob.

"I wonder how your sponsors are taking it?" Gale asks playfully.

"Not funny." Posy answers. She lifts her head from in between her knees; reveling it red and soaked with tears and sweat.

"Sort of is." Gale says taking his feet off the coffee table. Posy take a cushion from the couch and throws it at Gale, hitting him on the chest hard.

"Hey!" Gale yells at her.

"I said it wasn't funny." Posy says coldly.

"Well, you've gone stronger." Gale says while rubbing his chest.

"Stronger than you." Posy teases as she buries her head back on her knees.

"Well not that strong." Gale says. He aims at Posy and throws her back the cushion, making it hit her in the head.

"OW! What was that for?!" Posy yells at Gale as she lifts back her head.

"Now you know how it feels." Gale says with a smirk. Posy picks up the pillow again and throws it at Gale harder and it hits him in the face.

"Now you asked for it." Gale says and throws a cushion from his seat at Posy. It hits her in the shoulder and she throws one at him. Soon, they start throwing cushions at each other and get into a fight. They hit each other with cushions which at first is funny and I laugh but then it starts to get boring. After a few minutes more, Gale hits Posy in the stomach and she stumbles backwards.

"OW! Stop it, Gale!" Posy yells as she clutches her stomach.

"My bad." Gale says as he offers her a hand to stand up. Posy grabs it but instead of standing up, she pulls Gale down and she stands up.

"Where did you learn that?!" Gale yells at her.

"I might have learn a few things." Posy says. She picks up a cushion and hits Gale in the stomach with all her energy. She tosses the cushion to the side and lets herself drop on the couch. She lies her head down on the side of the couch and pulls her legs up her chest.

"Are you okay, Gale?" I asks with a laugh escaping from my mouth.

"That is a lot of energy and such a small body." Gale says standing up.

"I'm not that small." Posy says.

"Well for me you are." Gale says sitting back down on t his seat. I start to laugh and Gale joins in but Posy just buries her face on her knees again.

"I guess I lighten up the mood." Gale says with a smile and Posy lets out a sob.

"Come on, Posy, I'm sorry." Gale says. Posy looks up and her face red and her eyes shinning bright gray.

"Why do you keep crying?" Gale asks her softly.

"I cry when I'm tired." Posy answers as she lies down and puts her head on my lap. I stroke her hair.

"Haven't you being sleeping?" Gale asks her.

"Nightmares." Posy answers as she wipes away a tear.

"You don't scream or thrash around." Gale says. "Like somebody." he adds under his breathe.

"I heard that!" I say. Gale smirks at me playfully.

"I just paralyze with terror." Posy answers. Like Peeta. Posy's like a little piece of Peeta. Paralyzing with terror, the hazel eyes, caring for people, the dark blond highlights on her hair that are starting to form (a sign that's she growing up) and sort of since their names start with a 'P'.

'You should get some sleep now, we won't be arriving for quite a while." I say and Posy nods. She falls asleep real fast and so do I. I am then awaken by a little shake to the shoulder and I find myself staring at Gale's gray seam eyes.

"We're here." Gale says. I nod. I get up from the couch and find Posy leaning on the hall half-asleep. We walk out of the hovercraft and to District 13. Posy hurries in front of us and runs down the hall with her bunny. Gale and I are left alone while walking down the hall to our rooms. I feel a hand on my shoulder and I know it's not Gale. It's not a violence touch but after the arena I response to any unfamiliar touch directly. I jerk myself off from the touch and without looking at who it is, I run off through the hall. The sounds of a groaning jumps from wall to wall. Surrounding me. I just came from destroyed district and the first thing I do is create a fight. While running, I let out all the emotions I felt from when I stepped a foot in my district. Tears roll down as I think about it. By the end of a hall I find a door and open it. The small room is filled with brooms, mops, buckets and sorts of others things I have no names for. I cuddle in a corner and bring my legs up to my chest. I sit in silence until nose-bleeding Gale comes in and drops next to me.

'You got into the fight, didn't you?" I ask as I kneel beside him.

"Is it that obvious?" Gale asks. "I don't want my family to worry."

"It's totally obvious." I say. I find a small hand towel and press it against his nose.

"How did this happened?" I ask.

"I got in Bogg's way and his elbow became contact with my nose." Gale answers. Boggs is President Coin's right hand man. President Coin is the leader of District 13. Boggs is in his mid-forties with close cropped gray hair and blue eyes. He also has incredible posture. "He tried to stop you by blocking the doorway." he finishes.

"They might punish you." I say worried. I start wiping blood from his skin.

"Watch it!" Gale says. I start wiping the blood from his nose more gently. It starts to get hot in the room but we stay sited.

'Why do you think Peeta called for a cease-fire?" I ask.

"I guess he might have been tortured or anything." Gale says. "I think he made some sort of deal to protect you. If Snow lets Peeta you, Katniss, as a confused pregnant girl that has no idea what's going on and was taken prisoner by the rebels. If you play right, then if the district lose, there might still be a chance of leniency for you."

"But, doesn't he think I'm dead?" I ask confused. "All of us?"

"Maybe he knows more than he showed on the interview. Peeta must know your alive. Otherwise, he wouldn't had called for a cease-fire."

"But, how does he?"

"I don't know. But as long as your safe and alive. . . the others are too." Gale says gently. I sigh deeply. Gale's nose has stopped bleeding and now I focus on getting all the dry blood off his face, to keep his family from worrying at dinner. I start thinking about it and it hits me.

"I don't think there should be a cease-fire." I say after a while of quiet. "Even if me and Peeta have left the arena, the games are still on. Since Peeta and me weren't killed, he still holds the hope of saving me. His idea is to have me play it low while the war plays out. Then neither side will have a cause to kill me. If the rebels win, it will be disastrous for Peeta. . . but if the Capitol wins, who knows? Maybe we'll both be allowed to live. . . if I play it right."

"I know." Gale says as he pushes my hand down from his face gently. I let out a breath and cross my legs as I sit next to Gale. He takes my hand and I let my head rest on his shoulder.

"Do you think he knows about District 12?" I ask Gale almost in a whisper.

"Maybe. If he does, he must be as desperate as you were to see the district." Gale says gently. There's a pause between us and he speaks again.

"What are you going to do about all this?" Gale asks me. I stare at his gray seam eyes and without hesitation I answer.

"I'm going to be the Mockingjay."

**Author's note:**

**It didn't end in a cliffhanger but this is just the beginning. I'll be posting every weekend when I can! Don't forget to leave a review and check out my other stories on by alyactress01**

"**Phoebe In Wonderland" **

"**Child Abuse"**

"**Every 15 Minutes"**

"**Climb to Mount Everest"**

"**E.T: Extinction"**

**And my poem call "Water".**

**My upcoming stories in are:**

"**A Charmed Heart"**

"**The Good in Evil"**

**If you have a Wattpad account please fan me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:**

**I'm really sorry this chapter was late! I was having troubles on my laptop so I was writing on my iPod. I posted this chapter on Wattpad first since I couldn't post it on fanfiction..net from my iPod. The chapter is finally here so ENJOY!**

Even in another district, is still hard to go to sleep with the nightmares waking you up. I can't imagine Posy. The Games reappear in our heads and there's nothing we can do. I slide out of bed and set my feet on the cold floor of our room. My mother and Prim share the same bed, I get my own since we don't all fit and who can sleep with my while I trash around because of my nightmares. Peeta comes to mind, he's the only one who can help me sleep. The only thing I wish for right now is his comfort. I walk to my wooden dresser against the wall next to our closet filled with all the stuff that surveyed the bombing in 12, and take out a small box that holds the token that Peeta gave me from the arena. A pearl. I sit with my legs crossed on my warm bed and find myself rubbing the small soft surface of the pearl. I miss Peeta. That's all can think of now. What kills me the most is that he think we're all dead. That I'm dead.

"Katniss?" I hear a voice whisper softly to me. Prim's awake. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. Just nightmares. Go back to bed." I say. But Prim crawls out of bed and sits next to me with her feet crossed. I stare at the pearl as I feel Prim's hands on my shoulder and then on my hands.

"You're cold." She says and pulls a blanket around us, bringing heat to my body. I've missed this moments that I had with Prim. I remember when she was little, her shirt used to stick out like a duck's tail and she wore her hair in French braids. Now, she's being trained to become a nurse along with Posy and bunch of other girls that surveyed the bombing and other's from District 13. She usually now wears her hair in braided bun or in ponytail with a small braid attached to it, or maybe sometimes she lets it fall back in waves down her back. But this moment now, is feeling like the day I volunteered to take Prim's place in the games.

"Is there anything wrong?" Prim asks me in a worried tone. I shake my head.

"You can tell me. I'm your sister. I can keep secrets from mother." Prim says. I hesitate.

"I'm going to agree on becoming the Mockingjay." I say.

"In which way?"

"Like, I want to. . . But I also feel forced too." I say as I close my hand into a fist with the pearl inside. "It's the only way I can help the rebels defeat Snow. But I'm afraid that if we do win, Peeta would be executed for being a traitor." Prim thinks it over.

"I don't think you know how important you are to the cause, Katniss." Prim says. "You're very important. And important people get what they want, and if you want to keep Peeta safe from the rebels, you can. You can demand Peeta for immunity and they have to agree to it. But the only problem is, how do you know their going to keep their word?" That worries me.

"I'll have to do it in public. To make that happen, everyone must know I'm alive. I'll make Coin announce it to the entire population of District 13." I say. Prim nods.

"That's good. It'll be much harder for them to back out on their promises." Prim says. I smile.

"I should come to you for advise more often, little duck." I say.

"I wish you would." Prim unwraps herself from the blanket and climbs back to her bed with mother.

"Katniss?"

"Yeah?" I ask as I lie back in bed.

"If you can demand for anything. . . Can you ask for a new cat?" Prim asks me. I know she knows that Buttercup died in the bombing, but I didn't think she would want another cat.

"Anything for you, Prim." I say.

"Thank you, Katniss." Prim says. "You should get some sleep." And I do. I wake up the next morning at 6am where I take my time getting dressed in gray pants and white shirt tucked in like everyone else's. Breakfast starts exactly at 7:00am and I must be at Command by 7:30am. Just like it says on my schedule. In District 13, the citizens are put on a strict schedule everyday printed on their forearm. On the schedule, it shows what that person needs to do. It shows the specific activity, and the time showed in 24-hour time. Certain activities that are scheduled every morning are breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Other activities are the Command, where citizens of District 13 write down what they want changed or added to the schedule. The schedule also depends on the age. If you are a child or a teenager, you go to school where you study classes on history or other subjects. That's where Prim, Posy, Vick, Rory and other kids that survive the bombing are forced to go. If you are old enough to work, you work in the kitchen, or the hospital. Maybe even on their underground farms. During the day, you are arranged a strict 30 minute down time with family. People are not allowed to have outside pets, as a precaution. But since I'll become the Mockingjay, I'll demand a cat for Prim. My mother, Prim and I leave our room and head down to breakfast where citizens of 13 are already dining. I see breakfast is its usual dependable self. A bowl of hot grain, a cup of milk, and a small scoop of fruit or vegetables. Today, mashed turnips. All of it comes from their underground farms. Mother, Prim and I slide our ID card, which contains some sort of ID number, in front of a sensor and slide our trays along the metal shelf and receive our serving of food. Serving size is based on your age, height, body type, health and amount of physical labor required by your schedule. The people from 12 have gotten slightly larger portions than the natives of 13 in an effort of bringing us up to weight. People are starting to look healthier. Prim, mother and I set our trays in the table that has being assigned with the Hawthornes. We start digging on our food as Gale and his family walk in. Gale sets down his tray next to me after a few minutes. Post seats in front of Prim who seats next to me, Vick and Rory across the table and Hazelle next to my mother. I finish my turnips and in my mind I beg for more but I can't. I try not to stare at Gale's turnips but before I can look away he takes a spoonful of them and dumps them in my bowl.

"Happy?" Gale asks me with a playful smile.

"That's probably illegal." I say but I barely even listen to my own words since I'm already scooping up turnips. Gale shrugs and goes back to his bowl. District 13 has very strict rules about their food. Apparently, in the early days, there was some incident of food hoarding. If we don't finish our food and want to save it for later, we can't take out of the dining room. 10 minutes later, Prim, Posy, Vick and Rory leave the dining room along with other kids to attend school. My mother and Hazelle then leave to work at the hospital. Most women work there while men and other women work in the kitchen or in security. Others are forced to work in the underground farms. Gale and I are left alone with 10 minutes to spare.

"What do you have first?" Gale asks me.

"Command." I say remembering my schedule. "You?"

"Nuclear History Class." Gale answers.

"Would you walk me to Command?" I ask. The thought of facing Coin alone makes me nervous.

"All right. You know, if they don't throw me out before I even make it to the door." Gale says. We leave our trays on a pile with all the others and head out the dining room and down the hall to Command. I find Coin, Plutarch, Haymitch and Finnick assembled by the table along with all their people. I take a seat and luckily there's an empty seat next to me where Gale sits. The sight of him raises some eyebrows but no one throws him out.

"Welcome, Katniss." Coin says.

"Thank you." I say with a grin.

"How are you these days?" Plutarch asks me.

"Fine." I say. "Can I get a piece of paper and a pencil?" Coin personally hands me the supplies and everyone waits in silence while I write down my list.

1. Prim's cat.

2. Hunting.

3. Peeta's immunity.

4. Announced in public.

5. Gale.

The list is too small. Think. Shouldn't I be asking for more? My family? The people that made it alive? Gale's family? I suddenly feel my skin itch with ashes of the dead, my shoe making contact with a skull, the scent of rubble and fire. . . I close my eyes and my fingers star scribbling down something in the paper. I open my eyes and in wobbly words is written "KILL PRESIDENT SNOW"

**Author'ss note:**

**This chapter was going to be longer but I was desperate on posting it. I posted my story "A Charmed Heart" on Wattpad but the tittle has being changed to "Charmed Hearts. The title has also being changed for my story "Child Abuse". It is now called "Too young, Too much". I also posted new chapters for all my stories and a new a story call "Twister!" My upcoming books on Wattpad are "Midnight Howl" and "Scars of a Vampire". DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A REVIEW ON THIS CHAPTER!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

**I'm really sorry I'm taking so long on posting my chapters but I'm having trouble with my laptop and my computer doesn't work. I can only post the chapter from my iPod to Wattpad but not . I'm really sorry, but the chapter is finally here! ENJOY!**

"About done there?" Plutarch asks me with a discreet cough. I look up at the clock on the wall and notice I've been sitting here for twenty minutes. Almost every eye is on me while others stare at the walls, their hands, feet or each other.

"Yeah." I answer. I clear my throat to get everyone?s attention, and when I do I begin.

"Here's the deal." I say loud and clear for everyone to hear and understand. "I'll be your Mockingjay." I pause. I expect for some of them to let out sighs of relief, slaps on the back, congratulations or even smiles; instead they stay seated without any expression of impressed in their faces, but instead they stare at me.

"But I have some conditions," I continue. " My family would like a new cat. I want to hunt. With Gale. . . In the woods." This gives almost everyone an awed look on their faces. Unlike Haymitch, he seems to be bored. Coin shakes her head slightly.

"We won't go far and we'll use our own bows. All the meat we catch you can have it for your kitchen." Gale adds quickly.

"It's just. . . I can't breathe shut up here like a-" I cut myself off. "I would get better and faster if I could hunt. . . with Gale."

"Look, Katniss," starts Plutarch. "We understand what you mean, and I do agree on letting you get fresher air in the woods, but if you are caught by the Capitol, you put in danger the ones you love. It's a huge risk and-" but Coin cuts him off.

"Let them. 2 hours a day exactly. A quarter mile with communication units and tracker anklets." Coin says. Plutarch lets out a small sigh and me and Gale exchange a half smile. We get to hunt in the woods but not the sort of way we wanted. Free. We'll have the with us even though their not with us.

"Anything else?" Coin asks me.

"Um, yes." I say. "I demand for Peeta's immunity." Everyone exchanges looks at each other.

"Katniss, you do know that this means-"

"That people would have to know that I'm alive." I finish.

"If you ought to be announce that your are alive for Peeta's immunity, you will let the Rebellion begin. And put your fellow Victors in a dangerous position." One of Coin's men says.

"How?" Gale asks.

"Well, of course everyone knows that Katniss, Finnick, Beetee and Posy escaped somewhere, otherwise they'd be with the Capitol right now with Peeta, Johanna, Enobaria and Annie. Once everyone knows Katniss is alive, they'll know their alive." The man answers.

"Other than that, they will all know District 13 wasn't destroyed. That were living underground." Another man adds. "Also that citizens of 12 escaped here."

"Look, I know it's a lot of risk here, but with me being the Mockongjay, I'm sure you'll beat Snow somehow. . . someway." I say. Dead silence.

"How are you announcing Katniss's lifr?" One of Coin's men asks her.

"Cameras. It'll be broadcast all over Panem." Coin says.

"Are you sure about this, Coin?" Plutarch asks.

"She's the Mockongjay." Coin says. Plutarch lets out a sigh and leans back in his chair.

"On-screen, Gale would simply be a fellow rebel or something else?" Coin asksAa me.

"I think we should just continue the current romance between Peeta and Katniss. Either way, people think Gale is just her cousin." Plutarch says.

"We're not cousins." Gale and I say at the same time.

"Right. But we should keep that up for the broadcast." Plutarch says. "Off camera, he's all yours."

"Anything else?" Coin asks me. There is one more thing that has crossed my mind and stayed in the back.

"The immunity, may also go for the other captured Victors. Johann, Annie and Enobaria." To be honest, I don't care about Enobaria, but it seems wrong to leave her out.

"No." Coin says flatly.

"Yes!" I shoot back and feel myself rising from my seat in anger. "They'll be granted immunity! Who knows what the Capitol is doing to them right now?! They could be tortured right this moment, trying to get information they don't have, about us! You will announce this in front of the entire population of District 13 and the survivors of District 12 today! You and your government will be responsible for their safety or you'll find yourself another Mockingjay!" My words hang in the air for a long moment.

"What do you say, President?" Plutarch asks Coin. I keep my attention on Coin, not wanting to look away.

"All right." She says finally. "But you better perform."

"I will perform once you made the announcement." I say. Coin nods.

"During Reflection call a national security assembly today." Coin orders. "I'll make the announcement." Her men nod.

"Anything else left on your list, Katniss?" Plutarch asks me.

"Yes," I stretch out the paper as I sit back down, I clutched it into a ball in my fist when I got up and I didn't even notice.

"I kill Snow." They all smile.

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry it wasn't so long but I'm trying to make this story longer than my first story! I was also trying to hurry on posting it. I updated my stories on Wattpad with new chapters and if any of you have a Wattpad account where you can write your own stories, not just fanfics, please fan me. My name is alyactress01! Until next time, don't forget to leave a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Auhtor's Note:

Sorry this chapter is a bit late and short but I wanted it to end in a sort-of-cliffhanger! ENJOY!

Me, Posy, Vick and Rory walk down the hall with a group of kids heading for the school also. We stay behind everyone else on compete silence. Posy stares down at the shuffling feet in front of us and a couple of minutes later Vick and Rory head down another hall with a group of our elders. Elders is what District 13 calls people that are older than you are. Me and Posy stay in complete silence as we walk down the hall and make turns every few minutes. Walking next to Posy is oddly strange. I've being meaning to talk to her lately but she's barely no where to be found. I worry about her every day and I want to help. She's being through a lot and guess its normal to be like that but I am her best friend and its my duty to help.

"Can I talk to you?" I whisper to Posy. She nods without making eye contact.

"I've being worried about you. After everything you being through, I get your going through a phase but I want to help." I say.

"Nothing's wrong." Posy says.

"Yes there is." I say. "Posy, I'm your friend, you can trust me."

"I'm fine." Posy says. I grab her arm and pull her away from the group. Everyone keeps walking without us and don't even notice.

"Prim, we have to get to the school." Posy says while trying to free herself from my grip.

"What's wrong? Why are you acting so weird?" I ask.

"We can talk later," Posy says. "we have millions of hours to come."

"You don't know that. Something can happen to one of us." I say. "Why can't you just tell me? I want to help." Posy stays silent.

"It's just- I'm trying to forget, but it's hard with you bringing it up every time." Posy says in half a whisper.

"I'm sorry," I say. "I should've known."

"It's fine, you were just worried." Posy says.

"But there is one more thing I need to ask you." I say.

"Yes?"

"The key. When are you flying there?"

"You know I can't go. It's a lot of risk." Posy says.

"But what about the key? You made contact with Philana and promised to bring it to her." I say.

"She's just going to have to wait a bit longer." Posy says.

"How long are you going to keep it a secret?" I ask. "Only you, your family, me, Katniss and some of Coin's men know. Once they find out what it is for, you'll know they'll try and get it away from you."

"It was already a lot of risk letting some of Coin's men know. Where just going to keep our mouths shut for as long as possible, okay?" I nod.

"Good. We need to get to the school before they realize where not there." Posy says. I nod and follow behind. We make it in time and even though there bunch of things to keep me distracted, my mind is only thinking of the key.

Author's Note:

What did you think?! Stay tune to find out the secrets the holds that key! Don't forget to leave a comment!


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**

**Hey, I'm back! I'm sorry I haven't posted this chapter in a super long time. I graduated this year so I've being focusing on my studies. Also since my last chapter didn't get any reviews or anything I thought anyone wasn't enjoying my story. But I'm back with the next chapter and since it's Summer I'll probably have some free time writing. So here's the next chapter of "The Rebellion", ENJOY!**

Coin glances at the clock behind her, checking the time and getting up from her seat.

"I'll leave her in your hands now, Plutarch." She says and exits the room along with her team. She too has a schedule to follow. Plutarch nods her goodbye and Coin gives him one in return.

"I know you have mixed feeling about participating, Katniss. I hope this will help you." Plutarch reaches out for a leather sketchbook and slides it over to me. I open it slowly and carefully. I recognize some outfit designs as I pass through the pages. I see a sketch of the dresses I wore for the Victory Tour, the dress I used for Ceaser Flickerman's interview at the 74th Annual Hunger Games and the Quarter Quell. I watch the soft strokes of the pencil and then I come to the last page. I stand straight and strong, in a black uniform. I know the only person that could've design all of this, was Cinna. The art is amazingly detailed; the swoop of the helmet, the slight fullness of the sleeves that allows the white folds under the arms to show. In his hands, I am again a mockingjay.

"Cinna." I whisper as slide my hand through the drawing and my eyes tear up, but I dry fast. The images of him dying right in front of my eyes and the thought that he's gone kills me.

"He made me promise to not show it to you until you decided to be the Mockingjay by yourself." Plutarch says. I watch the drawing carefully, seeing every line of the armor and the hidden weapons on the boots and belt. I turn to the back of the last page and at the bottom, in a beautiful cursive hand printing reads

"I'm still betting on you. . ."

His voice pops in my head like his saying it to me right now.

"When did he do this?" I ask as I break the silent.

"Well, I believe it was a couple of weeks before the Quarter Quell was announced. We already have the uniforms. Oh! And Beetee has something really special to show you at the armory."

"What?" I ask.

"I won't spoil it by hinting." Plutarch says.

"I'm pretty sure that out of all the rebels in history, you're going to be the best-dressed." Gale says. I realize he's been holding out on me. He's wanted me to make this decision all along, like Cinna.

"We've also being talking to announce to everyone that we are here and you are alive. We've decided to launch an Artime Assult. Make a series of what we call propos, a short 'propaganda spots' featuring you and all the other Victor, we'll broadcast them to the entire population of Panem." Plutarch says.

"But the Capitol has control for the broadcasts." Gale says.

"And we have Beetee. Former Victor of District 3, technology. 10 years ago he redesigned the underground network that transmit all the programming. He thinks it can be done. The studio awaits your pleasure, Katniss." Plutarch says. "And of course we've also being talking on how on earth can we pull this off, and we think it might be best to build you, our rebel leader, from the outside. . . in. To find the most stunning Mockingjay look as possible, and then working your personality up to deserving it!"

"You already have Katniss's uniform?" Gale asks.

"Yes. But her face won't cut it."

"Excuse me?" I ask.

"With that in mind we have another surprise for you." He says as he stands up and waves at us to follow him out to the hall.

"Intended, yet insulting." Gale whispers.

"Welcome to the Capitol." I whisper back. Yet he's words don't hurt me. I wrap my arms around Cinna's sketchbook. I hope this is the right decision; If Cinna wanted it.

"Follow me." Plutarch says. We follow behind, down the hall, and aboard an elevator. Plutarch marks the number 39. The doors close and the elevator descends down than I even knew District 13 went. The elevator starts slowing down and the doors open on a white corridor lined with red doors. Each door is plainly marked with numbers of its compartment. We follow Plutarch down the hall and stop at Compartment 3908. A guard stands in front of the door and Plutarch greets him. A strange feeling falls to the out pit of my stomach. Something's wrong here. Maybe is the claustrophobia of being so underground or the caustic small of antiseptic. I glance at Gale and I can tell he senses it as well.

"Good morning, we are looking-" Plutarch begins but he's cut off.

"You have the wrong floor." The guard says. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave right now. Assignment discrepancies can be addressed at the Head Office."

"Where is that?" Plutarch asks.

"Level 7." The guard answers as he extends his arms to corral us back to the elevator. A hear a sound coming from the compartment. A tiny whimper and a muffled noise.

"All right then." Plutarch says. I meet eyes with Gale and I think he read mind. I drop the sketchbook and both the guard and Gale, at the same time kneel down to retrieve it and bump heads.

"Oh I'm sorry." The guard says with a little laugh. This is my chance. I dart around the guard and open the door. They're they are. Bruised, hurt and shackled to the wall are our prep teams.

**Author's Note:**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I've also updated and wrote some new stories on Wattpad. Please follow me there, I'm alyactress01. Please review this chapter!**


End file.
